twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Grease and Oil Podcast
'Grease and Oil Podcast '''is a collab channel created by MrMPS and MrConductorFan1406. The channel was created on February 4, 2016 and launched on April 16, 2016. The channel lasted 66 episodes, with the final episode being uploaded April 1, 2018. History In early 2016, MrConductorFan1406 proposed to MrMPS the idea of doing a podcast together with turtlesandthomas. MPS agreed, but turtles declined the proposition, so Vinnie and MPS decided to just do the podcast on their own. MPS created the channel in February 2016, and he and Vinnie recorded three episodes at the time of the channel's creation, not aware of the fact that they would actually launch the channel two months later, making the episodes they recorded earlier out-of-date. On March 11, during his trip to California, MPS met up with Vinnie at his house, and they filmed a video that was originally supposed to be a Troublesome Brakevan review. However, halfway through the review, the video became an announcement for the podcast, with the first podcast episode being released that day. Rise Throughout 2016, podcast episodes were released every week, with the exception of the week of June 17, as both MPS and Vinnie were on vacation. Throughout that run, the podcast featured several TWRC members as guests, as well as a few non-TWRC members. was the first ever guest, with WoodenRailwayReviews being the first and SkarloeyRailway01 being the last The End Uploads became more infrequent throughout 2017, due to Vinnie and Matt taking several breaks, including a long one over the summer. A few more episodes were uploaded in 2018, before uploads ceased altogether on the channel. There are currently no plans to bring the channel back, with the chances of that happening being even lowered by the fact that Matt stopped making videos in 2019. People Involved Hosts *MrMPS *MrConductorFan1406 Guests *WoodenRailwayReviews ''(Episodes 4 and 20) *EricPierre53 (Episodes 8, 16, 28, 37, and 43) *ThomasWoodenRailway (Episodes 11, 17, and 22) *turtlesandthomas (Episode 12, 58, and 65) *MilkTankerMedia (Episodes 13 and 44) *zMark Anthony (Episode 14) *HiroTheJapaneseTrain (Episodes 15 and 29) *The Unlucky Tug (Episode 20) *LegoLover117 (Episodes 25 and 40) *Woodenrailwayonly (Episodes 28 and 41) *Paul's Vids (Episode 34) *Oliver Duck (Episode 37) *TheBluebellEngine (Episode 39) *Percyno6 (Episodes 42 and 46) *Enterprisingengine93 (Episode 56) *FlyingPringle (Episode 57 and 63) *Annie C. (Episode 58) *SkarloeyRailway01 (Episode 66) Tweet Time 'Tweet Time' is a segment on the podcast where Matt and Vinnie read some tweets posted by fans. These usually consist of comments on the podcast or images based on jokes made on the podcast. Common Tweeters * Rick (@ETophat67) * Flying Thistle Studio (@FlyThistleSudio) Trivia *The channel was originally created in February 2016, but wasn't launched until April 2016. *The podcast had an official Twitter hashtag, #GAOP. *A prototype name for the podcast was "The Poocast with Matt and Vinnie". *The podcast was originally intended to feature turtlesandthomas as a third host. Turtles would later return as a guest in three episodes of the podcast's run. *The first few episodes of the podcast were recorded months before they were actually uploaded, causing them to seem out-of-date when they were actually uploaded. *EricPierre53 has the record for most guest appearnces on the podcast, with five appearances. **However, Eric was to appear in an episode early on in the podcast's run which was lost, which would have brought his appearance count up to six. *MilkTankerMedia, while having only been an official guest on the show twice, has had small cameos in several additional episodes in which Matt called him unexpectedly on the phone. *Matt missed episodes 20, 56-58, 63, 65, and 66. *Vinnie missed episodes 11, 22, 25, 28, and 40-44. Gallery Episode Thumbnails and Backgrounds GreaseandOil!.png|Episodes 1 and 2 Thumbnail GAOPEpisode3Thumbnail.png|Episode 3 Thumbnail GAOPEpisode4Thumbnail.png|Episode 4 Thumbnail GAOPEpisode5Thumbnail.png|Episode 5 Thumbnail GAOPstationbackground.png|Episode 5 Background GAOPEpisode6Thumbnail.png|Episode 6 Thumbnail GAOPEpisode7Thumbnail.png|Episode 7 Thumbnail GreaseandOilEpisode8ThumbnailwEric.png|Episode 8 Thumbnail GAOPEpisode9thumbnail.png|Episode 9 Thumbnail GAOPEpisode10thumbnail.png|Episode 10 Thumbnail GAOPTaxMaxBackground.png|Episode 10 Background GAOP11Thumbnail.png|Episode 11 Thumbnail GAOPKeekreBackground.png|Episode 11 Background GAOP12.png|Episode 12 Thumbnail GreaseandOilMTM.png|Episode 13 Thumbnail zMarkThumbnail.png|Episode 14 Thumbnail GreaseandOilmatttwillman.png|Episode 15 Thumbnail GreaseandOil16.png|Episode 16 Thumbnail GreaseandOil17.png|Episode 17 Thumbnail GAOP18Thumbnail.png|Episode 18 Thumbnail GAOP19Thumbnail.png|Episode 19 Thumbnail Gaop20.png|Episode 20 Thumbnail GAOP21Thumbnail.png|Episode 21 Thumbnail GAOP22Thumbnail.png|Episode 22 Thumbnail gaop22wallpaper.png|Episode 22 Background Gaop23thumbnail.jpg|Episode 23 Thumbnail GAOP24Thumbnail.png|Episode 24 Thumbnail Category:2016 Category:MrMPS Category:MrConductorFan1406 Category:Former Members Category:Collaborations